My Peta
by JetaForeverAndADay
Summary: What ever happened after Dancing With The Stars ended? One Shot. Written by Sara.


Hey guys! This is a one shot written by half of JetaForeverAndADay, Sara! This is NOT chapter 2 of Dancing With A Baby, it is a whole other one shot. Again, not written by me, but by Sara, wanted to post because I LOVE IT! Enjoy. -Y

James's POV:

Ever since she walked into my life that February night she has turned my world upside down. Now, nearly two months later, she holds onto my arm firmly as we walk through New York City together and as far as I'm concerned she's the most beautiful piece of scenery in the entire city.

I catch myself glancing over at her as she marvels in the bustle of my birthplace. She oohs and awes, pointing, laughing and looking genuinely happy. Her face is lit up by the city lights at 9 pm and I can see her eyes start to shift. Ending my long gaze at her so she doesn't see me reveling in her stunning beauty I try to act cool but it's obvious I failed miserably.

"Nice try." Peta says with a little laugh.

I can't help but blush a bit, grin really big and look completely guilty. I pull her small frame into me, holding her tight as we make our way back to the hotel. My mind is flooded with so many thoughts and emotions that I'm barely paying attention to the fact that we are holding hands. Half the time we don't even realize we do it. People usually call us out on it. It's like our hands just naturally pull together. Peta looks up at me with those big green eyes of hers and I nearly walk into a trash can on the side walk making her bust out in that laugh that is so distinctive. I could pick it out of a line up if I had to that's how often I have heard it. It's contagious. She's contagious.

Everything about her is intoxicating. Her Australian accent pulls me into a conversation and soon we've made it to room 808. Her room is just one down from me but since we've been in New York the past two days she has spent most of her time in my room... Not that I'm complaining.

Kicking her high heels off I chuckle and sit down next to her on the couch as she's already got an episode of Friends on the TV. Punching me playfully she asks, "What's that little laugh for?"

I bend over and pick up one of her heels, swinging it back and forth as I say, "And you wonder why your feet hurt."

Giving her a wink and a quick smile which soon turns into a wide smile that is consuming my face, she punches me again but I grab her hand, pulling her closer to me. Instantly my heart is racing a mile a minute. Sure we had kissed in our tango. Sure we had talked about dating. Sure we had spent the last 2 months together. But this was the moment that would change everything. The moment I had thought about for a very, very long time.

"This is when we ask ourselves, 'Do we go for it?'" Referencing my tango peck question a little I kinda already know the answer.

Not wasting another second, just as it did in our rehearsal, her arm goes straight up in the air and say, "I vote go for it."

With a smile growing on her face, I look into her eyes as I sweep a few hairs behind her ear, just like I have done a hundred times before. My heart feels like it is in my throat but never have I wanted something more than to kiss Peta at this very moment. With her eyes on mine and not wavering I lean in slowly, holding her chin softly, finally, FINALLY feeling her lips press against mine.

The kiss we share was more electrifying than I ever thought possible. It's more passionate than any kiss I had ever had before. I can't stop kissing her. She doesn't let our lips part while she repositions herself onto my lap as we stay on the couch with Friends blaring in the background.

Her skirt slides up her thighs, her back arches a bit and her arms drape around my neck, all making the intensity of the moment shoot through the roof. I hold onto her tightly, moving my hands up and down her long back then holding her face in my hands once again relishing in what we are finally doing. I try to have some restraint but the second she parts from my lips and stares into my eyes, I let out a bit of a moan and feel a smile on her lips as I kiss her with more force.

I feel like a teenager again, having a make out session with a girl. But this time is isn't just a girl, this time it was Peta. A woman who stole my heart the second I had met her. She knows my secrets, my faults, my struggles and still supports me to the ends of the earth. She helped me grow into a confident and strong man at the young age of 23, something I'm not sure I could've done on my own quite frankly.

Kissing Peta makes me feel alive. I feel a fire inside of me and only she can light it. It doesn't feel forced or uncomfortable but instead it's genuine and real. A sense of relief almost consumes me because we have both been waiting for that right time. Sure our first kiss was a bit spontaneous in a hotel room and after she had playfully hit me for poking fun at her a bit but that's what makes our relationship work. Fun with passion. Laughter with intensity. Desire with need. Love with two hearts that make a whole. We finally break from our kiss and laugh a little out of pure excitement and joy. She rests her head on my chest as I feel my heart still pounding.

Peta laughs, looks up at me and says, "So much for that Tango Peck, huh?"

I let out a huge laugh only to be met by her lips on mine again. I am completely consumed by every sensation I feel in my body and by every joyous emotion that I have. I never want to stop kissing her and I will certainly never forget this moment.

We are each other's other half. Without the other it feels incomplete. With her in my arms the world stands still and the only thing that matters is me and her. I want her in my life, front and center, more than anything. She's my Peta and I want it to stay that way for forever... And a day.


End file.
